Poison
by Atesazuya
Summary: A week before a match between Seirin and Kiseki No Sedai, Kuroko's dad coming back home. His father is a gambler, heavy drinker and don't have work and place to live. He always hit Kuroko and ask him for money. He even told Kuroko to not attend for school and quit from basketball just to work and give him money. Rated T for violence, child abuse and rude words.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KnB. If I do, I would make Kuroko suffers.. Muahaha…  
By the way, enjoy my new fanfic series since I always write about Inazuma Eleven, about soccer. This time it's gonna be basketball. Gosh, I 'm in love with a sport genre.**

* * *

It is a usual practice of Seirin basketball club. Their coach, Aida Riko is focusing at their practice and shouting something about guarding and the offense. The practice match is between the first year and the second year.

Izuki pass the ball to Hyuga, their captain, "Nice pass, Izuki." He makes a position and ready to make a 3 pointer, "I'll make it in, no offense rookie." When he was about to shoot the ball, Kagami Taiga, runs towards him and jump like a wild tiger, "No you don't!"

Kagami catch the ball right after Hyuga trying to shoot it, "KUROKO!" he call his partner which is a bit far from them. Kagami pass the ball to that invisible boy, but Kuroko is spacing out and looking at another place. Kagami shout his name again, "KUROKO! THE BALL!"

Kuroko wake up from the dream, when he turns his head to Kagami, the ball already make it ways to his face.

THUD!

Kuroko sit at the bench with a towel covered with a blood coming from his nose. The members are worry, and Kagami walk in front of him, "What are you day-dreaming about, Kuroko?!". Kuroko just stare at Kagami, "You pass the ball too fast Kagami-kun. Lucky I didn't broke my nose." Kagami is twitch, " and whose fault do you think it is?! The hell are you doing when I was passed you the ball?"

"Kuroko, do you not feeling well? Your movement is kind of sloppy this few days. Are you okay?" Teppei asking him. As the founder of the club, and as the teammates, he really cares about the others especially Kagami and Kuroko. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." , say Kuroko as he trying to avoid eye contact with Teppei.

"Hmm… what are you doing, Kuroko?" ask Koganei, theie senior with a kitty mouth while he holding a ball. "I'm just not having enough sleep in this few days." Izuki comes forward and grab Kuroko's shoulder, "Not enough sleep? Did you watch a dirty videos or did you do something to Momoi-chan?" Then, someone grab Izuki's shoulder, " Izuki, don't taint that innocent boy with your dirty mind" Hyuga glare at him. "But captain, you're having a nosebleed too. Did you imagine Momoi-chan with her sexy pose?" Hyuga gulping, " O-of course not. I know her boobs can't be compared to our coach, and her sexiness isn't something we worried about and –"

THUMP!  
"Did you say something about my appeal, Hyuga-kun?" a dark aura is around their coach, Aida Riko. She really hates it when the players compared her with Kuroko's girlfriend, Momoi (that's what they call Momoi, even though Kuroko keep explain that Momoi was his ex-manager.)

"Kuroko, are you okay?" ask Kagami. Kuroko look at Kagami. He knows that his duo partner is very worried about him, "Unn.. I'm fine. I'm just excited."

"Excited?"

"Well, I've got to play with Generations of Miracles and it against you guys, Seirin. I know it just a practice match against us, but I'm really excited to meet all of them once again." Kuroko is smiling. Kagami look at Kuroko's face. It's not a face of excited, but it was a face of fear. What are you hiding, Kuroko?

"Don't affect your plays Kuroko-kun. I've make an arrangement of our match. It will be on 5 days from now. Could you tell Akashi Seijurou?" the coach smiling while she stepped on Hyuga's back at the floor. "HYUUGA!" cried Izuki. "Unn.. I will tell him." Say Kuroko.

After their winning at Winter Cup, Seirin request a match from the Generation of Miracles. Akashi agreed and he said to informed him the date of the match. Seirin can't imagine how powerful were the Generation of Miracle. Only one of the players can make the opposite time lose and exhaust from the match, what if the whole players play as a team? "It's a worth match for the club" that's what coach said, but for the players; it's like they were gonna see hell.

The captain stand up and makes a command, "we got an extra practice tonight for a preparation for the Generation of Miracles match, I wonder if you all can join?"

"Huh? Of course we can!" "We will join" "Okay" all the members agree to join the extra practice.

"Yoosh! I'm ready! Let's increase our strength Kuroko!" Kagami is fired up. Kuroko raise his hand " Anoo… gomen.. I'll not join the extra practice."

Eh? UWEHHHHHHHH!

"HA?! Why Kuroko-kun?!" Aida Riko goes in front of his face and asking him. "Coach, you're too close. I got a part time job tonight."

"Part-time job?"

Eh? UWEEHHHHHH?!

"P-Part-time job? It's not something a student should do. You're still a student, Kuroko. Didn't you get your expenses from your parents?" ask Teppei.

Kuroko looks down at the floor, it's kind of hard for him to say, " Err.. unn.. but I don't want to burden my parents, so I thought that I should at least help them."

"D-Didn't your mother worried? She might tell you to finish your study before working – " Kuroko glare at Riko before she finished the sentences.

"My mother was gone from this world when I was 7." Kuruko tell her with a deep voice and it makes Riko terrified. She never thought that Kuroko might scare her like that. Kuroko notice that her coach was shocked and the others were in a silence. He stood up and takes his belongings. " I'll be going now. Thanks for everything." Kuroko nod a bit and leave the gym.

"K-Kuroko." Even Kagami is stoned. He couldn't react when he was told about Kuroko's mother. "I.. I shouldn't ask him that," Riko looks down. Her eyes are watery. "It's not your fault, it just we push him at a wrong time" says Hyuga while holding Riko to his chest. " But, having that kind of problems, it must be hard to Kuroko." Say Izuki.

**XXX**

Kuroko walks to the usual route to his home. He takes out his cell phone and call Akashi, his former Generation of Miracles's captain.

"_Hello, Akashi-kun…"_

"_Ah.. hello Tetsuya. How are you?"_

"_Unn.. I'm fine. Akashi-kun, the match will be on 5 days from now. Could you tell the others?"_

"_Ah..okay. I will tell Shintaro to inform the others."_

"_Unn.."_

_A moments of silence. Akashi knows that something wrong with his phantom player._

"_Tetsuya, are you okay?"_

"_Huh? I-I'm okay, Akashi-kun. Why?"_

"_Nothing.. You're not as usual you, that is… Don't overwork yourself, Tetsuya."_

"_I'm not -"_

"_If there is something wrong, please call me. I'll always be with you."_

"_Ah..unn…Thanks, Akashi-kun.. See you soon."_

"_Okay, see you later, Tetsuya." _

He put off his phone. Before he was about to put it to his pocket, his phone is ringing. He pick it up and he could see a mail. He open it, his hand is trembling

_From : Dad_

_Subject : -_

_Message : Oii brat. Buy me a beer before you back home._

"Dad…" Kuroko just look down at his cell phone. "When you come home, my life would be miserable. Why can't you just go away from my life?"

_To : Dad_

_Subject : Re. –_

_Message : I don't have money and I'm still underage, dad._

He send it to his dad. A few seconds later his phone is ringing.

_From : Dad_

_Subject : Re. Re. –_

_Message : I don't care you bastard. If you don't bring me the beer, I kill you._

Kuroko sighing. He takes out some money from his wallet, "I have to cut my expenses for this month."

**XXX**

"Kyaaa! Kise-sama.. Please go out with me.."

"Kise-sama…" "Kise-kun…" " Kise-sama.."

A blonde haired boy, Kise Ryouta held one of his fangirl's hands, "Did you know that you have a beautiful face, princess?" "Gyaaa! Kise-sama just called me princess!"

Kise is kind of annoyed, he got a photo shooting near the Seirin High School and he thought he could see Kuroko, but all the fangirls keep clinging to him. "Ah, mou… I want to see Kurokochi soon, I can't wait for the match. I want to see him now." That's what he thought in his heart.

Suddenly, he see someone with a light blue haired going into an old shop, he can't believe it, "K-Kurokochi?" he rub his eyes. Was it an illusion? Did he miss Kurokochi so much till it make he saw someone like Kurokochi. "Excuse me, girls. Could you give me a moment?"

Kise is running to the shop. Is it really Kurokochi? He peeks at the shop's transparent window. "Kurokochi?!" Really.. It's not a dream. It is really Kurokochi. But, what is he doing here? Kise look at the things he buy, A BEER? W-Wait, we can't buy beer because we were still underage right? B-But this shop's owner didn't care much. A BEER? What the heck Kurokochi? Since when you drink that?!

Kuroko is coming out from the shop. Kise quickly hide himself behind the shop's wall. He is still in a shock states. K-Kurokochi… he takes a peek. Kurokochi is heading home. He takes out his cellphone and calls someone.

"_Osuuu…"_

"_AOMINECHHI! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! KUROKOCHI BUY A BEER! SINCE WHEN DID HE DRINK THAT? WHY THE OWNER LET HIM BUY THAT? AOMINECCHI!"_

"_Calm down Kise. I can't get it. What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_KUROKOCHI JUST BUY A BEER!"_

Aomine's eyes are wide open, _"WHAT?"_

"_Really.. He just headed home now. Since when Kurokochi can drink a beer?"_

Aomine try to calm Kise. He know about it, a long time ago when he was still in Teiko,

"_It's not him, Kise. It could be possibly one thing."_

"_Huh? It's not him?"_

"_His dad is coming back home. It's bad."_

"_Huh? What?! THAT BRUTAL DAD? He always hit Kurokochi, right?"_

"_Kise. Don't tell the others, especially Akashi. He might kill someone. Pretend that you never saw him. If Tetsu know that, he might be sad"_

"_Ah, but Aominechi, his dad might-"_

" _If we were trying to help him like we always do at the past, the one who will suffer the most of it was Tetsu."_

"_A-Aominechi…"_

"_Okay. Need to go now. Bye"_

"_Ahh! Aominechi!" _

Aomine end their call. He looks at the orange sky, "Tetsu, hang in there." He lean his back at a one of the shop's wall, "Damn it. Where is Satsuki? I've been waiting her for ages."

"Mou, Aominechi! Don't cut it when I was talking." He put his cell phone to his pocket. With a soft voice, he talk to himself, "Kurokochi, like always, you never told them about it right?"

**XXX**

Kuroko is heading home. His face is emotionless. He is walking to the stairs to his house. It was a flat. It's not like he afford to rent any higher cost than that place. The entire flat looks old and only a few of the house can be rent, and the others, it's so old and no one wants to rent or buy the whole flat. He stops at the door-202. He looks around, not that he got any neighbours too. He was the only one rent the house of the second floor. He takes a key from his bag and opens the door,

"I'm back, dad."

His house was in a mess. He swear that he already tidy all things but his father will mess all that and trying to find something valuable to sell. His father is a gambler and a heavy drinker. Sometimes he would take a drug and woman. And of course, he didn't work and no place to live.

"Where the heck are you going you useless child?!"

"I'm buy you beer, dad. I'm going to work. Don't mess with my things again."

"Huh? Since when it become your things? Oy, give me your money."

"I don't have any money."

The answer is not satisfied his question. Kuroko is about to walk to his room. He comes closer to his son. When Kuroko is about to look at him, his dad choke his throat, "I said, give me your money, bastard."

Kuroko is out of oxygen, "Aaahhh…I-I don't have money"

Kuroko trying to get away from the big hand that choking him. His father hit him at the wall. A punch from his father just hit his jaw and his body. Kuroko can't fight him. He is so weak and can't do anything about it. He just lies with pain at the floor. He is coughing from the pains. His father takes his school's bag and throws everything out. His father takes his wallet which is fall from his bag, "huh? Only this little?" He check the bag again and he found an envelope hiding at edge of the bag, "Huh? What's this?" He takes the envelope and look inside of it, MONEY. Kuroko see that, he try to stand up, "No. It's my expenses for this month, I don't have anything. Please dad. Anything but not that. Please!" He cried at his father's leg.

His father is annoyed and kick his body , " Shut up, bastard. Haha.. Since when did you learn to hide this? What did you say? Expenses? Go to work bastard. Get a money and give me. Don't go to that damn school, go to work. Hear that?! Quit your stupid street ball or whatever it is. Haha!"

His father going out from the house with the money he took from Kuroko. Kuroko is still in pains, lying at the floor, he is holding his own body. His body and face full with bruise; his lip is bleeding. "It's not a stupid ball, it's a basketball." His tears flows to his cheek, he hug himself, "Mother, where are you. I miss you. I'm hurt. Dad always kicks me. Mother… Please come back"

Mother…

He cried out for his mother, even though he knows that his voice will never reach her.

**Please drop your review okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I did not own KnB. Enjoy….**

* * *

It is the usual practice of Seirin Basketball Club at the school's gym. The second years had already started with their training menu. Kagami took off his shoes at the outside and put on his sport shoes. He walks into the gym, alone. The coach, Riko, felt that something was weird , it's like something was missing, "Ah! Kagami, where is Kuroko-kun?"

Kagami started walking beside her, "Kuroko? I don't know. He didn't attend today's class. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer it." Their captain walked towards them, "He didn't attend class? Did he catch a cold?" Mitobe makes a worry face, Koganei looks at him and then to Hyuga. " Mitobe says Kuroko might have a problem and he is worried." Furihata makes a dull face, "He didn't say anything…"

"It's okay, just continue the practice without him. We'll ask for an explanation later." Hyuga tells them while they are around him. "Besides that, I think something is wrong with Kuroko lately. His movement is kind of sloppy and it looks like he doesn't have enough energy."

"Is it because he works late into the night?" asked Izuki. Hyuga looked at his team, "I hope so."

**XXX**

Kuroko wakes up and he tries to stand, "E-Erghh…" He held onto his body, it still hurt. Kuroko opened the door and walk to the living room. It seemed like a tornado came by and destroyed everything he had. He looked at his sleeping father at the couch, surrounded by a lot of alcohol bottles. Kuroko closed his mouth, he couldn't stand alcohol. Then, he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It's empty, with only two bottles of plain water. "How can I live without food? I missed my shift last night and now I miss my school." He takes both bottles, and he took a first aid kit which he placed in the kitchen cupboard to his room and locked it from inside. "At least, I'm safe in my own room."

**XXX**

PREEEETTTT!

"Okay, we shall end the practice here." said the coach after blowing the whistle.

All the players look exhausted , "God… the training menu is so harsh" says Furihata. "You've got to do it and to make you stronger." Teppei held onto Furihata's shoulder while motivating him. "Your knees are also shaking Teppei!" shouted Hyuga. "Really?" Teppei makes an innocent face. "The hell am I supposed to know, damn it!"

All the players went back home and hoped to see Kuroko next day.

**XXX**

**The next day,**

Kagami was going out for lunch. The second years players found him walking at the hallway, "Kagami!" Koganei shouted his name from the back. "Huh? Senpai? What are you doing here?" "We always hang out together. Wait!" Izuki take his note and his pen, "Hangman always hang out with the others before he hang himself." Everyone makes a 'the hell' face. "Stop with your jokes Izuki. By the way, where is Kuroko?" Hyuga was kind of annoyed with Izuki's joke.

"He didn't come for the class."

"Huh? For two days?" Riko asked Kagami. Kagami nodded, "I've tried call him last night, but i couldn't get him."

"What's wrong with him? Hyuga-kun.."

"Ah. What's wrong, Riko?" Hyuga looked at his coach, "After we finish our practice today, let's make everyone go to Kuroko-kun's house, how about it?"

"Kuroko lives alone, I've once went to his house but his house was kind of creepy." said Kagami. Riko makes a mad face, " What's that Bakagami?! The creepy one is you!"

"Hahhh…" Hyuga sigh. "Okay then, just have a short practice today before we go to Kuroko's place." The other players just looked at their coach and Kagami arguing about "who the creepy one is" .

"Three extra muscle training for you Bakagami!"

"WHAT! "Kagami was shocked. "I don't want that…P-Please…" It's been a while since Kagami added the word "kudasai/please" at the end of his sentence.

**XXX**

**Basketball Gym**

"Is everyone here?" asked Riko while checking her file. The players queued in a straight line, "Hait!". " We are gonna have a short trip to Kuroko-kun's house. Is everyone ready?" Riko raises her right hand, "YEAHH!" Riko turned her back to the entrance , "LET'S GO!" while swinging her hand.

"I'm sorry for being late."

Riko was about to step forward before someone appeared at the door. She knew that voice, everyone knew, "KUROKO!"

Kagami ran to the door, "Oy, where the hell are you going, Kuro-" Before Kagami ended his talk, his eyes were wide open. What is this? He could see Kuroko's hands and leg wrapped by a bandage. His head and cheek was also kind of swollen. And Kuroko was paler than usual.

"K-KUROKO!" Kagami ran to him and so did the others. They were as shocked as Kagami once they looked at Kuroko's state. "Oy, are you okay? What happened?" asked Teppei. Kuroko looked at him and Kagami, he was panting, "I-I am okay. I fell from the stairs and caught a fever."

"R-Really? What's with this injuries? You can't get it just by falling from the stairs right?" asked Kagami while holding Kuroko's hand. Kuroko took his hand away from Kagami, "Really. I just fell from the stai-" What's this? His eyes became blank as he collapsed. "KUROKO!"

What's this? My head feels so light. EH? Who turned off the lights? Hey, I can't see anything. Wait. What am I doing? Yeah, I collapsed. I collapsed in front of them, in front of Seirin.

AH!

Kuroko opened his eyes. A pair of big hands supports him from the fall, "Oy Kuroko. Are you okay? Get a hold of yourself." Kuroko look at the one who supported his body, "Kagami-kun?"

"Ah! Kuroko, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Koganei asked him. Kagami held his body to a comfortable position (sitting position). Kuroko nodded, " I'm okay. It just that I'm…"

Gruuuuuuuuuu…..

What's with that sound? It sounded creepy. Everyone in the team stoned. No one spoke anything since there were already rumors about the haunted gym. Even Kagami didn't speak any. Then,

"I'm sorry, it was my stomach. I didn't eat anything since yesterday and I don't have any energy left." Kuroko raises his right hand while the other hand held onto his tummy.

"W-WHATTTT?! Why didn't you eat anything?" asked Kagami while shaking Kuroko's body.

"Kagami-kun, please stop that. You'll make me dizzy." Kagami realizes, " Ah. Sorry."

"I… I didn't eat anything since yesterday because someone stole my wallet. I think it was a pick-pocket. When I reached home, I couldn't find my wallet and when I was trying to search for it, I tripped at the stairs. And, I caught a fever a day after. And today, I woke up late." Kuroko lied about all of it, of course. Someone stole his wallet, yes someone did. His father.

Mitobe made an eye contact with Koganei before going out of the gym. Everyone just looked at the running Mitobe before Koganei said, " Mitobe said that he will buy a bread or something for Kuroko and he will be back soon." As usual, they made a "He didn't say anything" 's face.

Kagami and Fukuda helped Kuroko to sit at the bench. Aida Riko just stood there analysing Kuroko.

"I know that he's already physically weak, but this, is way too far below his usual numbers." Riko could see a dying frog with a crying icon from his head. The coach walked in front of Kuroko and sat at the floor to look at Kuroko's feet. "Are you sure you're okay, Kuroko-kun? Do you want us to send you to hospital? It seems so bad."

Kuroko knew that his coach could detect anything unusual from any of them, "It's okay, coach. I'm okay, I just sprained my legs- AAHHHHHH!" Riko held onto Kuroko's leg while giving it a push from her finger. Kuroko moaned in pain, his fingers grabbing onto Kagami's white shirt. "K-Kuroko?" Kagami held Kuroko's shoulder while letting the teal boy grab his shirt.

A-Aaahhh….Ahhhhh!

Riko still didn't release the boy. The screaming was echoing within the whole gym. Hyuga held onto Riko's hand, " Coach. Stop that. Kuroko is already in pains!" The coach, thinking about something without realizing her own actions. She quickly releases Kuroko's leg, "Ah, sorry, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko was panting. That was the leg that his father stepped on last night, he was angry at him because he didn't prepare the dinner for him and didn't give him money. Lucky it didn't break.

"What are you doing, Riko? Do you want to kill him before the match?" asked Teppei while bringing a first aid kit. "Ah, sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing. Sorry, Kuroko-kun." She bowed to Kuroko.

"I-It's okay, coach. Don't blame yourself – ouch!" Teppei placed ice onto his foot, "You should have done this after you fell from the stairs yesterday, but it can still reduce your pain for a while now."

"Thanks."

They could hear someone running from outside the gym. It was Mitobe.

U-UWEEH?! He brought too many food and drinks. Kuroko can't eat all of it.

Koganei nodded, " Mitobe said that he brought the food for all of us", Hyuga-in a clutch mode, "HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING, DAMN IT!"

Mitobe held out the bread; a cream filled bread and a bottle of milk to Kuroko. "Thanks, Mitobe-senpai" Then, he gave everyone the bread including himself.

**XXX**

"uwaaahh… I can't believe it Kuroko, you ate three bread for the first time." said Fukuda. "I'm really hungry and I can't help it." Kuroko replied with the usual tone he always use. He was looking at Kagami, sitting next to him. Kagami stared back at him, "What?"

"Can I sleep at your house tonight?" Kuroko made a request. He thought it was the best idea to run away from his dad. His dad didn't know about Kagami, so he would be safe. The other players just looked at him.

"Why, Kuroko?" Izuki asked him while licking leftover cream on his lips. "There was a big rat in my house, and every night it would disturb me. Running at the living room, biting any good food, and I've even set a trap in my house, but to no avail, that's why I need to stay somewhere else tonight." Kagami just looked at him, " I hope you don't mind, Kagami-kun?" Kagami was smiling, " There is no way I could say NO to your request. It's really rare." said Kagami, happily patting Kuroko's head, "Ouch, it hurts, Kagami-kun", Kagami stopped the patting but his big hand was still at Kuroko's head, " besides, I'm happy that you rely on me, your only light." Kuroko smiles back to him. "Thanks, Kagami-kun."

Kagami felt something. He placed his hand at Kuroko's forehead, "Do you still have a cold, Kuroko?" Kuroko was surprised, eh? That fever thing was a lie. Did he really catch a real cold this time? It's bad. A cold hand reached his neck, he look towards his back, "S-Senpai?" Hyuga placed his hand at Kuroko's neck, "Yeah, looks like your body is hot, Kuroko." "Eh?"

"Kagami, you should take Kuroko back home now. You'll be dismissed from the evening and extra practice today." said Hyuga. "Ah, okay. I got it, I'll be going now. Let's go, Kuroko." said Kagami while taking Kuroko's belongings with him, "Ah, it's okay Kagami-kun. I can take it by myself" Kuroko stood while trying to grab his bag from Kagami, but his position was unstable+dizzy which mades him fall again.

"KUROKO!" the teammates tried to help him before someone took his body and sling it over his shoulder, "That's why I hate weaklings" said Kagami while carry both Kuroko and their belongings.

"Are you okay with that, Kagami?" asked Izuki. "With what?" Kagami makes an innocent face. "carrying both your things and Kuroko, aren't they heavy?"

"Ah! When you mention that, Kuroko, you are so light-weight. What did you eat? It makes me feels like I'm carrying a kid." said Kagami while trying to look at Kuroko's face. " Stop calling me a kid, Kagami-kun. I'm totally pissed with that. Just let me.."

"Huh?"

"Just let me sleep for a while, okay?" Kuroko sleeps at Kagami's shoulder. "You should have done that earlier, stupid" said Kagami while walking to the outside.

**XXX**

A messy living room with a lot of alcohol bottles, cigarettes, and porn mag.

"SHIT."

"SHITT."

"SHITTTT! Where is that useless bastard?!"

A person is laid lazily at the crouch while cursing his own son. He grabbed the wine bottle and threw it at the wall. The bottle smashed into the smithereens. The mad father was sitting while his head was down to his knee.

"What the **? Give me more money, bastard. Where the hell did you go?!" He punched the living room's table. "He might have went for that stupid ball again huh? Where the hell was it? Seirin right?" The father was grinning, and laughed insanely, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**XXX**

"And what are things you are gonna tell me, Ryouta, Daiki?" a pair of heterochromatic eyes stared at the two talented players. Akashi Seijurou, their red-haired former Kiseki no Sedai's captain was asking the both of them with a serious face. Kise's face becomes pale when his former captain stared at him like he was gonna eat him.

All the Kiseki no Sedai's players were there except for Kuroko. They held a meeting at the park, even though it was night time after Kise and Aomine called them for a meeting. Akashi was sitting at the bench, Midorima holding on to a penguin plushie, Murasakibara eating snacks, while the other two stood in front of Akashi like a doll.

"I..I..It's about K-Kurokochi. He..He.." He rolled his eyes towards Aomine, "O-Oy, Aominechi, say something. I'm too scared!" Kise grabbed onto Aomine's shirt.

"O-Oy, what the heck Kise?!" Aomine felt annoyed when Kise grabbed his shirt like how a spoilt child would.

"Tell us quickly." A green haired player fixing his glasses, "I heard that meeting up with your old friends today will be a bad sign."

"Hurrrry up, Mine-chin, Kise-chin… I need to buy another snack" said Murasakibara while stuffing his mouth with crackers. Akashi just looked at those two, deeply.

"So, what's wrong with Tetsuya?" asked Akashi.

Kise and Aomine look at each other. They felt guilty to tell Akashi. Only god knows what happens if he was going to go berserk. Aomine closed his eyes and opened it again,

"Tetsu's dad is already back home. It will become like old times, Akashi."

Akashi's eyes were wide open. He was very shocked. And it was the same with the others, Murasakibara's snack fell from his hand and Midorima didn't say anything while his eyes were in a state of shock like Akashi. Akashi stood up, "WHAT? IS IT TRUE DAIKI? RYOUTA?" He grabbed Kise's shoulder.

"I-It's true. We even went to his apartment. We can see that the crazy dad is back." said Kise while his shoulder was still being hurt by Akashi's hand.

"Aka-chin, please calm down." Murasakibara held onto Akashi's hand that was grabbing Kise. Akashi realized that and released his hold from Kise, "Sorry Ryouta."

Akashi sat at the bench, while his right hand was at his face, not hiding the red-golden eyes.

"It's bad. Kuroko might die if he is still there. I bet Seirin doesn't know about it." Midorima talked to himself. "it was because of him. Kuroko didn't want anyone to walk into his world."

Akashi called out to Kuroko's name. Aomine tried to comfort him, "Oy, Akashi, are you okay?"

"Tetsuya..Tetsuya..Tetsuya..Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya….

Tetsuya…..

TETSUYA!

* * *

**Haha.. Sorry for the late updates, I've been watching Durarara and playing with MMD and vocaloid. And I forgot about the stories. Sorry *bows* And it seems that my KnB beta partner is suddenly missing. And this chapter is been edited by : KOSHUU. Thanks to him/her since my beta partner was missing *sit at the dark corner*.**

** I hope you don't mind to drop your reviews. And I hope you didn't complaint about my grammar for the CHAPTER 1 because I can't help it. Don't worry, I'll re-upload back after my KnB beta partner is coming back.**

**Oh, and the story is kind of rush was it? Yeah, I make it rush, don't worry. There might be a past review or an accident occurs to them. MUAHAHA…. I'm an author who likes suffers and hurt. So don't mind me.. *evil grin***


End file.
